prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ZanyDragon
Hello, ZanyDragon. Thank you for to our wiki! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Prototype! Where to start: * Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! *Be sure to follow our guidelines. *You can also help expand articles. Also, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize your contributions! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. Happy Editing! If you have any further questions, contact me on my talkpage. -- Vatsa1708 (Talk) 00:59, 2012 June 19 Over the line Why so many edits to so many of the pages? Bonjour, je suis nouvelle dans Prototype jeu Anybody here? Maybe someone should finally stop user AxellaMercer from posting her fanfic dreams as canon info about the series, don't you think? PROTOTYPE 3 NEW PETITION NOW!!!!!! http://www.thepetitionsite.com/de-de/153/688/279/prototype-3/﻿ spread the word Thoughts on my contributions and what my career could be with them. Hey how is it going. First message for you. So anyway I was wondering...What do you think of my contributions. Do you like them. Do you think they are superior to other contributions, such as the trivia to the weapon powers in terms of appearance or whatever. Do you like them...and stuff. Also put a list of ones you like below...I wanna know since I don't know what you like never seen an edit by you. Anyway if you've seen my profile icon. do you like it or not? Honest or not I don't care just curious. So yeah I like this wiki just not have been editing much. Have been doing fun things offline and on other wikis so yeah. So this is disappointing I am losing interest in the Prototype series, just got rid of my Prototype 2 copy. Hey don't worry I read fan fiction crossovers, it's just this series is pretty gory, I mean killing humans, no thank you I am sticking with killing demons or zombies instead like Devil May Cry and Dead Island. -Anthony9.com WB Welcome back.. -- 17:17, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Web of Intrigue Edit Project? Hey Zany, not sure who I'm supposed to go to but I'm going to ask since you're the most active contributor. I'm going to do a bunch of big edits if I have your blessings, well "BIG", as in I'm going to edit most of the Web of Intrigue from Prototype 1. Looking through it, there were some mistakes. Minor... and assumptions, I've corrected few of them. Some dialogue assumes the actors that are speaking is the consumed target. But I feel like the Web of Intrigue should be left vague since we don't know who is speaking, who is listening to who. We know, for sure, there are few exception to this vagueness since there are unique VA for important info dumps like McMullen (though previously, someone assume a nameless researcher dropping lore is McMullen...) There's also 1stLt. Daniel Eckert where the WOI pretty much points out that this is Eckert speaking with his picture. Basically, I want to build and clean up the WOI into a proper transcript where it is the readers/listeners (with proper linking to videos) assumes who is speaking, who is listening and not rely upon the "Word of God Wiki". The fun part of Prototype of course, for me, building the puzzles. I'm just making it easier, giving them the pieces instead shoving the solved pieces. I will do this by simply get rid of names (e.g. Blackwatch Mook: "Blah blah") and leave just plain dialogues (and get rid the footnote summaries when it is appropriate). The exception, of course, is when an important character is speaking or when the WOI leaves no doubt. I guess it's just reformating WOI so that it's up to "quality". Anyway, thanks for your time reading this (if you do managed to read this, haha). Also... do you know where the name/label DX-1118 C come from? Parsing through the Web of Intrigues, it made no mentions of variation C. The only mentioned strains are: DX-1118 and its variant A (Greene/Hope) strain, and the D-Code (DX-1120) strain (<-- which is another finicky thing, since it's assumed that it is a strain of Blacklight. The Official Prima state it's a "dose" of the mother virus, WoI doesn't state it is a Blacklight strain and timeline wise, the D-Code project exist just a week before Blacklight!Alex was even a thing). Saphire Basil (talk) 11:53, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Introduction Hey! My name is Atvelonis, and I'm the Fandom Wiki Manager for the Prototype Wiki as well as an admin on Elder Scrolls. I'm here to help you and the wider community, and act as a liaison between you and Fandom Staff. If you ever have any questions or issues related to the wiki, its features (editing, templates, bots, etc.), or whatever else, feel free to reach out to me on my talk page or on Discord (Atvelonis#9495) and I can help out! —Atvelonis (talk) 16:39, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Hey Zany, can you delete those pages? (https://prototype.fandom.com/wiki/Help_me) and (https://prototype.fandom.com/wiki/Protoype_3_as_it_should_be) Trolls are adding nonsense in the Prototype Wiki. -Zeus Destroy